Pourquoi ?
by Gabywell-x-nc
Summary: Désolé pour le titre mais je n'avait pas trop d'idée... Donc c'est un petit os sur du MakoHaru. Enjoy it !


Voici un petit os sur du Makoto x Haru, inspiré du cours de maths... (oui, je m'inspir de mes cours pour écrire... No comment x3)

**R****ating** : K+

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi... Dommage...

* * *

><p>Je te regarde partir, sans aucune expression. Sans expression ne veut pas dire sans sentiment. J'ai envie de te retenir mais je ne peux bouger. Je le veux mais je ne peux pas. Tu disparait et, soudain, je m'effondre. Comme si c'était ta seule présence, à présent lointaine, qui me maintient debout. Je m'effondre sur le sol carrelé des vestiaires. Je voudrais pleurer mais mes yeux restent secs. Je voudrais crier mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge sèche. Pourquoi...?<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que tu m'évites ou que tu ne me parle plus. Tu ne viens plus me chercher le matin mais pourtant, je t'attends. Ça me fend le cœur de te voir mais de ne pas pouvoir te parler. Et oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en froid qu'on doit louper les entrainement. On se doit d'y assister si on veut participer aux championnats et avoir une chance de gagner...

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu agi comme ça ?! Tout allait bien mais non, il a fallu que tu viennes me parler et m'avouer ce qui te pesait sur le cœur... Pourquoi ?! En fait, ce n'est pas toi qui es à blamer ; c'est moi. Moi. Moi qui suis le seul responsable ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je m'en veux terriblement et tiens à me faire pardonner. Alors, j'attends. J'attends le moment propice. J'attends le moment propice pour te parler et, enfin, résoudre ce malentendu.

Enfin ! Enfin, le moment tant attendu arrive. A la fin d'un entrainement, alors que je sorts tardivement de la piscine comme à mon habitude, je remarque que tu n'as pas encore quitté les vestiaires. Je saisis l'occasion et je me plante devant toi. Tu sursautes mais me dis calmement et froidement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nanase ?

Houlà, ça s'annonce mal s'il m'appelle par mon nom...

x0xOx0xOx0x

Deux semaines plus tôt...

Haru finissait de se sêcher quand Makoto se planta devant lui :

- Dis Haru, tu m'aimes bien ?

Le grand lui avait demandé ça en rigolant, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Le brun s'était arrêté dans son geste et l'avait regardé, de son visage indifférent, la serviette toujours sur sa tête.

- ...

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas arrivé à comprendre ton silence cette fois... dit Makoto.

- Allons-y, répondit simplement Haru en se levant.

Mais le plus âgé ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et attrapa le dauphin avant qu'il ne fasse un pas et le colla au mur des vestiaires.

- Oï Haru, tu pourrais me répondre pour une fois, fit le grand en criant.

Makoto ne se mettait que rarement, voir jamais, en colère et c'était la première fois qu'Haru le voyait aussi énervé.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? fit calmement le brun.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ?! hurla plus fort Makoto qui venait d'exploser. Parce que je t'aime ! Oui je t'aime et pas seulement d'amitié !

Ça y est, Makoto avait vidé son sac. Il était enfin libre, un poids avait été retiré de sa poitrine. Haru restait planté sur place et n'arrivait plus à bouger.

- Tu pourrais au moins répondre ! jeta le grand amèrement. Tant pis, à plus Nanase...

Et Makoto partit, laissant Haru dans l'état choqué et dépressif dans lequel nous l'avons trouvé.

x0xOx0xOx0x

- Je veux m'excuser...

Je suis devant toi et tente tant bien que mal de t'adresser trois mots. Mais tu ignores mais effort et dit, en te préparant à partir :

- Pas besoin, si ce n'est pas réciproque ça sert à rien. Maintenant, je dois y aller.

Je te retiens parce que je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus de me faire ignorer par toi. Je n'en peux plus parce que j'ai découvert que je t'aimais. Alors je te le fais comprendre avec des gestes et non des mots : je te retourne face à moi et, avant qu'un son ou une reproche ne sorte de ta bouche, je plaque violemment mes lèvres contre les tiennes.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! La fin est un peu étrange mais j'aime bien ça...<p>

Enjoy it !


End file.
